Window View
by Cj4Dj
Summary: This was the first Friends fic I've ever written so I decided to share this one too. It's Ross and Rachel's finale moment seen from a Mondler POV. Enjoy! Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated.


**Window View.**

**A F.R.I.E.N.D.S Fanfiction**

**By Jen.**

_**A/n; Well, I've been itching to write this little fic out, but I'm a bit frightened that i will screw up some how. I've written fanfics before but never for a real TV show, mostly anime or cartoons XD BUT I need to get this out of my system and I would love your opinions on it okay? Because if people like it I might post another little fic that has been waiting to be written.**_

_**This is a RossxRachel fic but seen from another point of view during the last RnR moment on the show.**_

So happy readings!

********************************************************************************

"The twins are down for the night", Chandler said walking into the now almost empty apartment. He looked around, a sad expression on his face. He would really miss this place.

When he didn't receive a reply from his wife , he looked over to see that she was standing in front of the window. She was gazing ahead..

"Monica?"

Monica let out a sigh.

"What is it?", she said softly.

"What are you looking at?", Chandler asked while wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Ross", she simply replied.

Chandler looked out of the window. Ross' blinds were open and he could see his best friend sitting on the couch.

"Would you just look at him, he must be so devastated", Monica said softly, her voice was trembling.

Chandler only nodded.

"You know what, I think I'm going over there. He shouldn't be alone!", she said unwrapping herself from Chandler. Chandler reached for her hands and held onto them.

"Honey, Phoebe said he wanted to be alone, we should respect his wish"

"But.."

"I know it's hard", Chandler interrupted, "But we must, He just needs some time to get himself together somewhat"

Monica buried herself in his chest, silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"I can't stand seeing him like that, I can't believe she did get on that plane"

Chandler just rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. She let out a sigh and untangled herself from him.

"Let's go to sleep okay, I promise tomorrow we'll go see how he is doing", Chandler said with a slight smile.

"Okay", Monica gave in.

Chandler took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Wait, I need the bathroom", Monica said. She rushed out of the room.

Chandler walked over to the twins to stare at them. They were truly a little miracle. He smiled to himself as he thought how silly he had been acting at the hospital when they found out that Erica was having twins.

Monica exited the bathroom and grabbed the last glass of juice from the fridge. She emptied the glass in one go and crossed the apartment to go to the bedroom. She glanced at the window for a second and stood still with a confused look on her face.

Ross was standing bend over the answering machine, it seemed like he was yelling something.

"What is he doing?", Monica said to herself as she nearly pressed her face through the glass to get a better view of the scene that played before her very eyes.

She saw Ross turn around to face something on the other side of him. She couldn't quite make out what was going on with Ross standing there, blocking her view.

"Ugh Get out of the way!', she yelled.

Chandler, who heard his wife yell, came rushing into the main room only to see her stand there with her face almost flat on the glass of the window.

"You know, I could ask the movers to take that piece of glass with us if you are going to miss it that much", he joked.

"Sssh!!", Monica slienced him and motioned for him to come over.

"What is it, what is it?", he said as he stood next to her.

"Look! It's Rachel!", Monica said excited.

"What?", Chandler pressed his face against the glass too. His breathing created a fog on the window. Monica gave him a look .

"Sorry, I'll try not to breathe for a while", Chandler said.

They witnessed Ross standing face to face to Rachel, saying something before he walked over and kissed her.

"Oh my God!", Monica squealed.

Ross broke from the kiss, they saw that they were crying and Rachel was telling him something.

"What are they saying, what are they saying?!", Monica let out a frustrated sigh as she looked up at Chandler expecting him to answer that.

"Oh I'm sorry i forgot to wire Ross' apartment, damn now we can't hear a thing!", Chandler said sarcastically.

Monica just shook her head and looked back at Ross' window. Rachel was giving him a dirty look before Ross said something to himself.

Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately again, they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, does this mean that she is staying here?", Chandler wondered as they watched the couple struggle to get to the couch before they sank into their kiss even deeper.

"Wow, they're really going at it!", Monica cheered. Chandler just shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"Let's give them some privacy", he said strictly. Monica glanced at the window one more time, a happy smile around her lips.

"Yeah let's do that...............but tomorrow I'm gonna get the scoop on this first thing!", she said fiercely.

"Sure honey", Chandler said grinning. He too took one last glance at the window, a genuine smile on his face.

"Hope you guys can finally work all of this out", he said softly to himself before he entered the bedroom with Monica.

**The end.**


End file.
